The present invention is related to the field of billiard table accessories and more particularly to such accessories that perform the function of separating a cue ball from a number of object balls in order to deliver the cue ball to an access point different from that of the object balls.
In coin-operated billiard tables, it has long been a problem to successfully separate the cub ball from object balls once the cue ball has been inadvertently "scratched" or dropped into one of the table's six pockets. Ordinarly such tables are provided with return runs for the object balls that lead from each pocket to a common single file run. Balls received in any of the six pockets will roll to the common single file return run and finally roll out into an access area. A coin-operated door is normally situated at the access area to prevent the balls from being removed therefrom until a coin is inserted. Thus it is desirable to be able to retrieve a scratched cue ball without having to use a second coin.
The problem of separating the cue ball from the remaining object balls along a single file return run has been approached from several directions; some with partial success. Probably the most used approach involves using a cue ball that is larger than the object balls. In this situation a cue ball is manufactured with a slightly larger diameter than the object balls. Therefore, physical contact elements may be utilized along the single-file run to pick the cue ball out from the remaining object balls and direct it along a separate path to a free access position. Another method involves providing a cue ball that has a ferrous core that is responsive to a permanent magnet located along the single-file run. The magnet operates to magnetically pull or push the cue ball from the object ball return run to the cue ball return run.
Both of the solutions discussed above have inherent difficulties. Firstly, an oversized cue ball will react very differently with the object balls than would a cue ball of standard size. For this reason, the oversized cue balls are not utilized or permitted in regulated, highly competitive games. An additional problem is that the cushion around the playing area is set to be a distance above the playing surface equal to the radius of an object ball. Therefore, the center of mass for the oversized cue ball is slightly over center when the cue ball strikes the cushion. Often, the outcome is that the oversized cue ball will "jump the rail" where a regular sized cue ball will remain on the playing surface.
The basic problem with the magnetic deflection technique is that the cue balls must have a core of magnetic material. The core material (usually a ferrous alloy) has a specific gravity much greater than the specific gravity of the phenolic resin material utilized to form an ordinary cue ball, thus increasing the weight of the cue ball beyond standard limits.
In consideration of the above described difficulties, it has become very desirable to obtain some form of cue ball separating assembly that may be used in conjunction with coin-operated billiard tables or other tables having a separate cue ball return wherein the cue ball is identical in size and weight to the object balls.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an assembly including a metallic core cue ball that is equal in size and weight to regulation object balls.
It is an additional object to provide such an assembly that may be effectively utilized with relatively any billiard table having a single file ball return run leading to an object ball access and a separate interconnecting cue ball return run.
An additional object is to provide such an assembly that may be energized or de-energized at will, thereby conserving its electrical supply source.
A still further object is to provide such an assembly that may be relatively inexpensive to purchase and maintain.
A still further object is to provide such an assembly that facilitates quick recovery of the cue ball once it is scratched or dropped into one of the six ball pockets.
These and still further objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which, taken with the accompanying drawings, disclose preferred and alternate forms of my invention. It should be understood that the following specification is not provided for the purpose of placing restrictions upon the scope of my invention. Only the claims found at the end of this application are to be taken as definitions of my invention.